1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable handle for a cooking container and, more particularly, to a detachable handle for a cooking container such as a pan or a cook-pot, which can be attached and detached to and from the cooking container regardless of a thickness of a sidewall of the cooking container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cooking container such as a pan or a cook-pot has a handle essentially so that the user can cook food or carry the container when the container is heated. At least one handle is installed on a flange portion of the cooking container. The handle is separately manufactured and coupled to the container by rivets or bolts.
When the handle is integrated with the container by the rivets or bolts, the handle protrudes from the container. Therefore, the handle makes it difficult to store, package, and carry the container. Accordingly, a detachable handle that can be detachably coupled to the container has been developed.
That is, in order to cook the food using the container or carry the container, the user couples the handle to the container to use the container. When it is intended to store the container, the user detaches the handle from the container to conveniently store the container. The detachable handle is designed to be attached or detached to or from the flange portion of the container. However, since the cooking containers have different thicknesses according to the manufacturing companies and the types of the containers, there is a need to prepare a variety of handles that meet with the respective thicknesses of the containers.
That is, the detachable handle is deigned to be used only when it meets with the thickness of the flange portion of the container. Therefore, when the flange portion of the container has a thickness that does not meet with the detachable handle, the user has to use another detachable handle meeting with the thickness of the container.